MPEG-4 is an ISO/IEC standard developed by Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and defines compression and decompression techniques for audio and visual data. The MPEG-4 standard is formally known as ISO/IEC-14496 and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In the decoder described by the MPEG-4 reference, blocks of data are processed in a sequential order, irrespective of the coding type of the blocks. For each block of data, the processing stages are selected and executed before processing the next block.